


That Night

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:50:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat have a movie night that does't go EXACTALLY as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Night

It was a normal romcom movie night for you, Karkat Vantas, and John Egbert. You where siting in the corner of the couch crunching popcorn too loud just to annoy john. You like playing these games with him.

“Karkat, could you be any louder, I mean seriously,”

You stop crunching loudly, for you have done this many times throughout the movie. You wonder what has happened in the movie. But then you can’t even remember what is called. Looking over to the medium sized screen, you find that the credits are almost done rolling. You shrug it off, tonight was a rerun of a stupid earth movie john liked so much. Then you stare at john, thinking. Of what? Who fucking knows? You try to hear the thinking voice in your think pan. But it’s too faint to hear. Probably nothing too important.

“Um, Karkat, shouldn’t you be leaving that movie was kind of long, won’t Crabdad get…. Well, crabby?”

John pulls you out of your thoughts, “Oh, um, no. I can deal with him, I wanna stay here longer” you dont know what has come over you. I mean tonight you feel different.

“Ok, I just don’t want you to get in trouble. Why? I mean…. Why do you want to stay?” john asks wonderingly

You sit there and stare at him, almost studying him. Then you reach his face, His bucked teeth in a cute smile. His little round nose, and his eyes, those big, sparkling, light blue eyes. You start to… to,

“KARKAT! You… you’re smiling, I think.”

“N…NO…NO IM NOT… FUCK ASS!”

Then you storm off, not looking back john who is just sitting there speechless. Of course you didn’t mean ANY of that, but you hate people seeing you smile, laugh, and even cry. Usually you hit anyone  that sees you, but this time you didn’t want to hurt john.

 

**== > Be John**

Karkat just did what he usually does. Every time he smiles, laughs, or cries he usually denies it and runs off. The odd thing was that he didn’t hurt you after you said that. Now you wonder what made him smile. You have found that others have a harder time getting Karkat to smile than you.

But, this time is different; you weren’t as close to him and you didn’t say anything that usually makes him smile. Actually, now that you think of it, Karkat has been smiling ALOT more around you than he used to.

Well, you guess it’s not THAT big of deal. So might as well clean up. Then maybe Karkat will cool down enough for you to talk to him.

**== > John: Clean up**

Ok, done. There wasn’t much so it only took you 5 minutes. You think Karkat will still need to calm down more, so you lay back and think about what happened.

You come to realize that Karkat’s eyes seemed to study you, and when he seemed to gaze upon your face he smiled. Did you do something weird with it? No, of course not. You were just naturally smiling. Nothing different.

It’s been about 10 minutes since Karkat stormed off.

**== > John: Go see Karkat**

Walking to Karkat’s house isn’t that hard because it’s only a block away. You don’t feel like seeing Crabdad so you go to his window being a god tier and all you fly up and land on the balcony. You can see Karkat’s shadow through his grey curtains. He’s lying on the bed and yelling at Crabdad… again.it seems that every time you are outside Karkat’s house he is yelling at Crabdad. When the yelling subsides for few minutes you blow in a slight breeze through the cracked open window, know Karkat will go over to shut it.

**== > Be Karkat**

You are now Karkat Vantas. You don’t know what to think any more, tonight has been a complete wreak. You have felt different feeling for john and Crabdad WONT leave you ALONE.

“GOOD NIGHT CRABDAD!” you yell ending the screaming that seems endless.

Now back to john. You say you “hate” him but, is that really what you think? How do you really feel for him? During your process of thinking it comes to you, ‘what quadrant is he in?’ you think. Quietly you mumble it to yourself to get a better understanding of what you are asking. Do you feel red or black for him? That’s it just, break it into smaller question then you’ll understand it more!

Ok, back to the question. Red or black? You don’t hate John. So it must be red.

Wait. Stop, you feel a cold chill. You walk to the window. Only to find John, hes just standing there on your balcony and you gaze at him. The first thing you notice is his scraggly black hair fussing in the wind hes playing with. You silently climb in your widow and touch it. John flinches back and turns to you. Since you are sitting in the widow you fall back and hit your head on the floor. “FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!” you scream over and over. John quickly floats over to you and caries you out the window.

“Damn, Karkat, are you ok?”

You stare at john worry filled eyes once again. You cannot help yourself; they’re such a lovely shade of light blue. They are so beautiful you have to try your hardest to hold back a smile.

“Um…Karkat? ARE you ok?” John asks again with even more worry in his voice

He then sets you under the tree that you two would spend hours just talking. “What were you doing?! Wait…I mean…why did you reach for my head!” he looks at you with a confused face; it makes you want to just giggle at how cute he looks right now.

“Um… I… I don’t know, I-“the worried human picks up the back of your head and examines it. ”Where did you hit it?” he then asks

You reach up andand touch the the small bump on your head. It hurt like fuck. “here” you reply

“do you wanna see some human magic?” john whispers with a smirk. He looks like a big happy beaver with his buck teeth, but this makes you giggle out a “sure” the grin already carved on your face.

The human pulls you in his lap and holds your arms down thinking you’d squirm. But, surprisingly you trust him. He he kisses the bump on your head that a second ago hurt like hell.

Now, it felt painless, at least a little, but it almost feels as it was gone. All you could feel was his warmth behind you and the blood on you face making its color be known.

“Feel better?” john whispers in your ear. You nod with a small smile that seems like it will be stained on your face FOREVER.

**== > Be John**

You just showed Karkat some of your “human magic”. It had always worked on you when you scraped your knee or got a paper cut. But the real reason you did so was because you have, (what the cancer tries to define to you but fails to get you to fully understand) red feelings, or being flushed. You’ve only told you best bro Dave this, but he says you should, and you quote, “ **get your shit together and kiss the asshole** ”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should finish this. My friends say i should. So, if you want me to say it in the comments.
> 
> EDIT: It's been 2 years. I've fallen out of the Homestuck fandom and all writing. Sorry


End file.
